Tears of an Angel
by psychobunny410
Summary: One dreadful night everything seemed to be going well until one incident lead to another. [songfic][one-shot]


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zippo. Oh except the idea and Desdemona. Borrowed a character from someone else who said that it was ok for me to. Don't let him tell you otherwise. The song that's used is "Out of the shadows" by Sarah McLachlan. She owns the song not me. I just borrowed it for this fic.

* * *

It started to rain lightly an hour past dusk. A young woman had been walking for sometime down the street. She didn't want to deal with the Brotherhood, her own team mates right now. Her raven black hair was starting to get matted to her head. No one seem to be paying attention to her not even her own self. "_Why did it have to start?_" She wondered to herself. 

_**-crouching down inside a deep ravine **_

_**those angry cries pass quickly by, he can't be seen **_

_**so many ways spent hiding in so many undone plans **_

_**forgetting what it's like to fight when no one understands-**_

----flashback------

A few hours ago in front of the Institute. She stood outside waiting for someone to come out and meet up with her. A black jaguar came up to her side and watched eagerly at the huge building. "_What if he doesn't come?_" It said to her telepathicaly. She stood there not answering putting her hands into her trench coat pockets.

After a few minutes past a black truck pulled up. The window was rolled down revieling Fyreside of the X-men. "You're late." She stated with her head tilted slightly and her arms acrossed her chest. "Sorry my bad. Hop in and we can go someplace." He said. She did and they took off. The jaguar slipped away silently has it had came.

----End flashback------

She couldn't believe that she didn't see this coming. Usually, she did see the bad omens coming first but not this time.

_**-close call there in the shadows**_

_**there's a fear in the dark**___

_**there's one out there-**_

She turned into an alley. She remembered the first time that Marc and her first met. She shrugged the feeling away as she went over to the stairs that are attached to the side of the building. Her hands clenched the ladder that lead to the stairs to go up onto the building. A few lone tears strolled down her cheek as the rain didn't seem to be letting up.

_**-all those memories, pain and anger, flood back one by one**_

_**they must be just around the bend, they always come**_

_**at night as I lay sleeping they come to me in herds**_

_**their lies remain, the dreams the same, it's only fleeting word-**_

A click of a gun stopped her from climbing up the ladder. "Hey beauty." A man, not much older than her, said. He was dressed all in black like a goth would. Except that he was bold enough to not wear a ski mask for a hold up. His black hair was slicked back and was beginning to mat to his head from the drizzle of rain. His eyes were like that of a predator who has found his prey. "Now give me all your money or would you like to give me something else?"

_**-no one calls there in the shadows**_

_**there's no end to the dark**_

_**but there's one out there, no one but me**_

_**the hours pass so slowly, the life's slipping out of me**_

_**no way's the right way. Is there a way out for me?**_

_**my life's slipping out-**_

Meanwhile elsewhere, after mentally beating himself up for being such a jackass in front of her. Marc decided to go look for her on foot leaving his truck back at the theatre. Everytime it rained; it seemed to tell him something was wrong in one way or another. This time was the worst because of trying to force her to do something she didn't want to do. The rain started to pick up pace, which was affecting him to be colder than he already is due to his power.

Since she didn't have to wipe the tears away seeing as it can be covered up by the rain. She let go of the ladder and turned around to face the man. Sometime during the few moments of not moving he had moved closer to her. "So, what's it going to be?" The attacker asked. Licking his lips as he gazed over her body. She spit right in his face for an answer.

_**-rising up, the night is done, and now the bright lights come**_

_**held back in my pitied world where everything's undone**_

_**a cold wind blows right through me, I'm made a hollow shell**_

_**there's nothing left, just ash remains, enrich the soil, no soil, no soil-**_

After a minute or two, the attacker wiped his face off with his hand. He looked at her hard. "You just made a big mistake, girly." He said and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Maybe it's you who made a big mistake by messing with the wrong girl." She stated and shoved him away. He smirked as he then planted a rough kiss on her delicate lips. Tempting her to do more than just push him away.

"Dizzy, where are you?" Marc questioned out loud more to himself than to anyone else. The more time he wasted on looking for her, the more he felt something was wrong. Soon the rain began to fall in heavy drops along with a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning from time to time. It was begining to storm now and the thunder was hurting Marc's advanced hearing; another one of his mutant powers.

_**-close call there in the shadows**_

_**there's an end to the dark**_

_**cause there's someone out there**_

_**someone like me**_

_**the hours pass so slowly, the life's slipping out of me**_

_**no way's the right way, is there a way out for me?-**_

With a swift kick to the temple brought the attacker down to his knees. The gun dropped out of his hand and slid off to the side. Desdemona then started jumping back and forth in a boxer stance. "See told you, you made a mistake." She said to him in a stern tone. He groaned in pain and then grinned, "I like my bitches tough." He got up and tackled her to the ground.

Her back hitting hard against the ground caused her to grit her teeth together as if grimacing from pain. He leaned down and let his tongue graze acrossed her right cheek. She squirmed underneath his body weight; obviously not liking the rude motion he's doing. Without further waiting, she rammed her head into his and shoved him off before getting up. While trying to make an escape, the attacker grabbed Desdemona's leg, making her trip and fall.

After a crackling boom of thunder rolled by; Marc was able to hear the sound of a struggle. He took off like a bat out of hell to see what was going on. Just as he was nearing the alleyway he heard a cackle sound of a gun going off. The first thing he noticed, when he reached the entrance to the alley, was Des going down and seeing the gun in the mugger's hand.

The guy shook his head, not aware of anyone else around. "Stupid whore shouldn't have put up a fight." He said with a half-heartily laugh. Wiping the blood off the side of his lip with the back of his hand. He turned around to notice Marc standing there. Marc had his hands clenched in tight fists. Which caused his finger nails to dig into his skin; drawing blood.

"Well finally the _boyfriend_ comes to the rescue. Except that you're late." He taunted with an evil glee in his eyes. Fire was literally burning in Marc's eyes now. That comment and the sight of how Des was now, made him snap. He ran at the guy while crying out in rage and anger. Despite the rain, he ignited his fist and socked the attacker square in the face. Knocking him back a couple of feet and dropping to the ground in severe pain.

The heavy rain helped sooth his flesh wound but not to help his wounded pride. He took aim with his gun, barely seeing the mutant though, fired and missed. He noticed the annoyed look he got from the mutie. Marc kicked the gun out of the guy's hand; then kicked him on the temple, hard.

The guy fell back against the wall. His head making a sickening _crack_ sound against the wall. His vision blurred. Marc took the time to pick the guy up by his scarred and bloody face. He was totally frighten by the look in Marc's eyes as his own eyes started to un-blur. "Now it's your turn to **_die_**!" Marc said with a fierce venom to his voice. He then slammed Des's attacker hard against the wall. Crushing the back of his skull; killing him instantly.

Marc let him go, causing the guy's body to fall to the ground. Leaving a bloody streak from the back of his skull, on the wall, as he slumped to the ground. After glaring at him for a few more second longer. Marc went over to Des, knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said, looking down at her vancant expression.

Suddenly, Des's eyes slowly opened for one last time. A slight smile appeared acrossed Marc's face. Even though he heard the slowing of her heart beat. He knew that it was impossible to try and save her now. A few bolts of lightning flashed acrossed the sky. Causing it to light up like day before a low rumble of thunder rolled by.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass earlier. If I wasn't trying to advance on you like that. None of this would have happened." He said as a few tears broke free and rolled down his cheeks. As the rain steadly beat down upon the couple as if angels were crying with them.

"No...don't be." She said in a hushed voice. "If none of this would have happened. Then I wouldn't have known that I do truly love you." That last statement she said hit Marc like a cement truck. All the tears he was trying to hold back broke forth. "I love you, too, Desdemona Krueger." He said and kissed her passionately.

With the last of her strength, she embraced him and returned the kiss. Shortly after they started kissing, Marc felt and heard that she was gone. There in that alleyway, along with the dead murderer, he wept quietly as he held his lost lover in his arms.

_**-the hours pass so slowly**_

_**the life's slipping out of me**_

_**is there a way out for me?**_

_**the hours pass so slowly**_

_**the life's slipping out of me**_

_**is there a way out for me?**_

_**there must be a way out for me-**_

* * *

A/N: So... how was it. Good? Bad? I know the battles seemed iffy but I'm not really good at those yet. R&R. Otherwise, I'll let loose my evil, rabid bunny army. 


End file.
